Kirideku drabbles
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Some Kirideku one-shots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Kirishima and Midoriya were sitting a top of a hill, looking over the town, the sky was a brilliant pink, the clouds were like cotton candy. Midoriya was leaning against the muscular youth, as they admired the sunset over their city, as the redhead then threw his arm around Midoriya's neck pulling him close to him as they just giggled, he then affectionately nuzzling against his partner, before he pecked his cheek, making Midoriya faintly blush.

"A perfect end to a long day huh?" Kirishima spoke in a soft tone with Midoriya agreeing as he nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah, training was a little hard today, what with the new assault course and all." Deku said as he looked at his crooked hand while Kirishima continued to show him affection, pampering him with kisses.

"Yeah, but you were awesome out on the new course, you're getting faster all the time." The redhead complimented the other which made him grin.

"So were you. You're able to use your red riot form much longer now than when you first activated it." He said snuggling close with the other.

"Ah yeah, it's getting much easier to control now…" Kirishima said thinking back to their class earlier, he was able to maintain his red riot state for a few minutes now instead of a handful of seconds.

"Everyone's progressing on, we're all getting stronger, improving our quirks." The raven-haired teen said as all of Class-1A had improved since they started at U.A.

"Yeah. I remember how you always got injured using your quirk and now look at you… You don't have to break your bones anymore." Kirishima teased as Midoriya awkwardly chuckled.

This had been a tradition recently for the two to meet at this hilltop after school or over the weekend whenever they could. They talk about their problems, or daily stuff, be intimate in peace, and just watch the sunset over the city, watching the vibrant colors made in the sky, listening to nature, it was a private activity that they shared together as partners. It was here they became close and had their first kiss, and from that point, this hilltop was sacred to them.

Some time had passed as Kirishima was resting on Midoriya, his head on the other's boy lap, a content and happy smile as Deku ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, stroking it before he leaned down and kissed Kirishima's forehead, as the last moments of the sunset ended as the sky was now a dark blue, the faint image of the moon in the distant. Midoriya had brought a blanket since he didn't wanna disturb the other as he threw over him…


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima was staring at the mirror, he was wearing suit pants, and burgundy shirt with black buttons and a tie, he was holding a gray jacket in one hand, and his other a black one, a look of indecision was clear on his face as he couldn't decide on a jacket to wear. On his bed were suits, casual clothing, and other outfits he had tried on, he was getting ready for his date tonight with Midoriya, but he was a little nervous and was panicking on the night ahead.

Just then his door opened as Katsuki just casually walked in, typing away on his phone. Kirishima glanced at him while returning to his jacket dilemma, as his roommate just flopped onto his bed, the spiky blonde just looked at him for a moment before returning to his phone.

"You look like a penguin in that suit…" He carelessly said as Kirishima rolled his eyes.

"Did you just come in here to insult or did you want something from me?" The redhead asked as Bakugo rolled onto his stomach, looking through his friend's clothing.

"Why you wearing that monkey suit anyway…? It's just Deku, he's not gonna care about that stuff." The blonde said as Kirishima sighed.

"If you don't have anything good to contri-" He was cut off as Bakugou tossed a red sleeveless shirt with a black logo on the chest of it at him.

"Wear these…" The blonde then threw some black jeans at him, as the other looked at the clothing he had thrown at him.

"He'll like them… Besides, you'll be comfortable in those instead of that…" Bakugo said as he then got up and started to leave the room but not before patted the redhead's shoulder.

"Thanks, pal." He understood as he then looked at the outfit, as he began to get changed.

Later on, Kirishima now dressed in a casual outfit, was waiting by a street for Midoriya, he checked his phone to see where the other was now, but then he heard running footsteps, looking to see Midoriya running towards him, waving at him. He was wearing a mint green shirt, blue shorts, and his signature red shoes. He was lucky Bakugo made him change, otherwise, he would've seriously over dressed for their date.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, the buses were stuck in traffic…" The raven haired teen apologized to the other male, catching his breath as he used Kirishima as a resting post, his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Ah don't worry about it. You're here now and that's all that matters." Kirishima said placing his hand behind his head as Midoriya stood up straight looking at the other.

"You really nice, I like your shirt." Deku pointed at the design on his friend's shirt as the other chuckled, he was glad that he took his roomie's suggestion on the shirt.

"Thank you, I like yours too." He touched the fabric of Midoriya's shirt as they just grinned at each other before Kirishima checked the time.

"Well we'd better get going or we might miss our reservation…" The redhead gestured into the direction to the restaurant as he reached out to the other, as he took Kirishima's hand, smiling at him as he followed him.

The pair had arrived at a small Shokudo restaurant, they entered the establishment, taking their seats. It was a nice cozy atmosphere, and there weren't that many people, all that panicking that Kirishima was going through earlier now all seemed for nothing. They ordered some drinks and then their meals, this place made great Katsudon which he knew was Midoriya's favorite, while he just liked eating any kind of meat.

It was easy for them to talk to each other, as they just had a normal conversation making a few jokes, like how Kirishima almost came out in a suit or that Midoriya had written down notes on what to say, some key facts he knew about the other in case he forgot due to his nervousness as they laughed a few tables away from them, covering his face with a newspaper, and wearing a mask and trench coat to hide her appearance…

"Aww, it's going well, don't you think?" Uraraka gleefully grinned as Bakugo looked at them and just shrugged, they had snuck along to see how their date went along, they had been text each other on how their friends were preparing and failing.

"Mm… Their both stupid, one doesn't know how to dress, and other is a damn nerd." Katsuki tutted as the girl just smiled, as they looked back at the pair.

"We are good at organizing dates, what would they do without us?" Uraraka teased as raised her hand to get a five from Bakugo who looked at her for a moment from grinning and giving her a high five.

Kirishima and Midoriya were now walking along a park, their hand close as their fingers were interlocked, both had happy grins on their faces, but neither one said anything, with the occasional glance. They were just having a nice stroll until they reached the fountain, the sound of the water as they then turned to face each other, holding hands, just staring into each other's eyes.

Bakugo and Uraraka were watching from afar, the girl had binoculars while the blonde was only half paying attention. Kirishima slowly placed his hands on Midoriya's hips, holding him close, the raven-haired boy slung his arms over the redhead's shoulders, their faces getting closer, they eyes closing until their lips finally met. Cheeks running red with a blush as Midoriya tip-toed to reach Kirishima better, deepening their kiss.

"So adorab-!" Uraraka almost shouted which would've blown their cover had Bakugo not covered her mouth quickly, he sighed at her before looking at the two, a faint smile.


End file.
